Snow White (character)
Princess Snow White is the heroine and the titular character of Disney's first animated feature-length film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs since 1937. She is a young Princess; the "Fairest of Them All" who, in her innocence, cannot see any of the evil in the world. This makes her more vulnerable to her jealous stepmother the Queen who wishes to be the fairest in the land; however, Snow White's inherent kindness and purity inspires her friends, the forest animals and the Seven Dwarfs to protect her. In the film, she is both a protective mother figure and an innocent child in her relationship with the forest animals and the Seven Dwarfs. She is the first and youngest official Disney Princess and provided the basis for later heroines such as Cinderella and Princess Aurora. She is voiced by the late Adriana Caselotti in the original film and currently by Katherine Von Till. Profile Background Snow White was born into the royal family. Her mother, the Queen died shortly after her birth. After some time, the King, Snow White's father, remarried a vain and cold-hearted queen. Not long after their marriage, the King, Snow's beloved father died, leaving the young princess an orphan. As a young child, Snow White's vain and wicked stepmother, the Queen, feared that one day Snow White's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed Snow White in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid. Each day the Queen consulted her magic mirror asking, "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?". As long as the Mirror answered, "You are the fairest one of all", Snow White was safe from her stepmother's cruel jealousy. Personality Snow White is the sweetest and the most gentle of all the Disney Princesses. She's naive, resilient, sentimental and kind, but shows the sternness of a mother, such as when she made the Seven Dwarfs go wash their hands, or else they'd get no supper. She is a dreamer and a romantic, but is willing to work hard if need be to earn her keep. She enjoys singing, dancing, cooking (thanks to her stepmother making her a scullery servant in the castle), daydreaming, and loves all animals. Her kindness and generosity can often blind her judgement and she's quick to break rules if it means to help someone in trouble (as seen when she helped the old crone when her animal friends started to attack her). Possibly because her own parents have died, Snow White is very empathetic towards the dwarves when she thought they had no mother or father. Snow White is well known as an optimist. Even when others were rude to her or when things looked grim, she always gave a positive look on life. Snow White is the most pure-hearted princess; she's never mean, cruel, or stubborn, and, because of her resilience and hopeful nature, she shows a great inner strength against adversity. This is an example of the fact that one does not have to be physically tough to be strong. She's coined as the Fairest Of Them All; this is because of her purity showing much more beauty than The Queen's vanity and jealousy. Physical Appearance Snow White is a cute 14-year old girl, who is considered unbearably beautiful and is often described as the "fairest in the land." The phrase "lips red as a rose, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow", describes her most notable features, being her rosy red lips, and both her hair and skin color. Snow White also has a rather slender figure, with dainty feet, and short at height. Her signature court dress, consists of a blue bodice, with a high white collar. Red diamonds decorate the sleeves and her skirt being either bright yellow, as often shown in marketing, or cream-colored, as it's shown in the film. She has a white petticoat and tan pumps with yellow bows. Snow White also wears a red bow in her hair, which is cut into a bob. Abilities Thanks to her work as a scullery servant in her stepmother's castle, Snow White has knowledge of cooking, which she showcased in the film. She made soup for the dwarves, and after Happy smelled it, he commented that it smelled good and attempted to try it. Then in the deleted scene of "Music In Your Soup", the dwarves (including Grumpy) appeared to enjoy the soup as they ate it. Snow White made a gooseberry pie for Grumpy. She can prepare other dishes such as apple dumplings and plum pudding. The details of Snow White's ability weren't focused on, but it appears she is good at it. Role in the film Inciting the Queen's Jealousy The Evil Queen, jealous of her stepdaughter's beauty, forces Snow White to work as a scullery servant in her castle; even in rags and clogs, however, her beauty shines through, causing the Queen to worry that Snow White's beauty may one day surpass her own. She has such vanity that she consults her Magic Mirror every day, ordering the slave within to reveal the name of the fairest in the land. Every day the spirit says that the Queen is the fairest, and she is content, until the mirror informs her that Snow White has finally become the fairest in the land. Outside, as Snow White works, she sings "I'm Wishing", attracting the attention of the Prince, who is passing by. As she sings into the well, performing a duet with her echo, she is startled as the Prince suddenly joins in. She runs indoors, and watches from a balcony as he sings "One Song". The two are immediately infatuated with each other. Watching from above is the Queen, who angrily closes the curtains of her window in jealousy. Entering the Forest The Queen summons her huntsman to her and orders him to kill Snow White. The Queen asks him to bring her heart back in a special box as proof that he has succeeded in the task. The Huntsman takes Snow White to a secluded glade and, checking that no one else is present, advances on the princess as she is helping a young bird return to its parents. Snow White sees the Huntsman's shadow on the rock in front of her, turns around and screams in terror. However, the Huntsman cannot bring himself to kill her upon seeing the beauty in a princess such as herself and begs Snow White for forgiveness. He tells her of the Queen's insane jealousy and tells her to run away and never come back. She takes his advice and flees through the forest, and her fright is manifested in the plants around her; branches suddenly resemble claw-like hands, and floating logs resemble crocodiles. Overcome by terror, she eventually collapses, sobbing. As light enters the forest, the woodland creatures cautiously approach Snow White while she cries, and she befriends them. Together they sing "With A Smile And A Song". No longer frightened, Snow White asks the animals if they know where she can stay. They lead her to the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs; she enters and finds that no one is home. Noticing that the whole cottage is a complete mess, she cleans the house, with the help of the animals. She hopes that its residents, whom she believes to be children due to the size of the furniture, will let her stay if she cleans up for them. At this point she sings "Whistle While You Work". Later that evening, she and the animals go upstairs to find seven little beds. Feeling sleepy, she falls asleep over three of them. Meeting the Seven Dwarfs The Seven Dwarfs return home from a day's work at the Dwarfs' Mine. They see light coming from the window of their cottage and smoke coming from its chimney. They enter the house, creeping around as they search for the 'monster' they believe that has invaded their home. They hear a noise (some birds from the forest, joking about) coming from upstairs, and, after an unsuccessful attempt by Dopey to chase the thing down, they enter the bedroom together. They approach the three beds that are being slept in, and are about to strike when Doc removes the bed cover to reveal Snow White sleeping. They are all infatuated with her, but Grumpy grumbles about her unwelcome presence, waking her up. She is first startled by the dwarfs, but soon befriends them, guessing the names of Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey and Grumpy because their names are carved on the beds. All the dwarfs except for Grumpy agree that Snow White is welcome to stay if she does the housework for them. A noise from downstairs reminds Snow White that she has left some soup boiling. She rushes downstairs, and tells the dwarfs that it is almost ready, and that they will have time to wash. She asks the dwarfs to see their hands and, upon seeing that their hands are dirty, insists them to march straight outside and wash; otherwise, they will not get anything to eat. The dwarfs reluctantly march outside and wash while singing Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song). They have just finished washing themselves when Snow White calls to them that supper is ready. After supper, the dwarfs perform "The Silly Song" for Snow White, and she dances with Dopey (who reaches her height by standing on Sneezy's shoulders). She then repays them when she sings "Some Day My Prince Will Come" as the dwarfs listen. The dwarfs then declare that Snow White will sleep upstairs, and that the dwarfs will find somewhere to sleep downstairs. Before Snow White goes to sleep, she says her prayers, blessing the seven little men for being so kind to her and wishing to make her dreams come true, as well as asking to make Grumpy like her. At the Queen's Castle, the Queen, after being told by the Magic Mirror that Snow White still lives, descends into her laboratory and transforms into the Witch. She prepares the Poisoned Apple, one bite of which will send it's victim into the Sleeping Death, which can only be cured by 'Love's First Kiss'. Believing the dwarves will bury the princess alive, the Witch leaves the castle and proceeds towards the Dwarfs' Cottage. The Poisoned Apple The next morning, Snow White kisses each dwarf goodbye as they leave for the mine. Before Grumpy leaves (being the last one to depart), he warns her not to let anyone or anything in the house. Touched that he cares despite his negative exterior, Snow White decides to bake a pie for Grumpy with help from her animal friends. She is then startled by the appearance of the Queen, disguised as an old peddler selling apples, peering through her window. She offers Snow White the apple, but is attacked by the woodland creatures, who recognize the danger. Snow White shoos the animals away and takes the old woman inside for a drink of water. Meanwhile, the animals rush off to fetch the dwarfs. Thankful toward Snow White for being so good to "poor old Granny," the Queen tells her that the apple (which has been poisoned) is a magic wishing apple, capable of making all of Snow White's wishes come true with a single bite. Snow White takes the apple and, before taking a bite, wishes for the Prince to carry her away to his castle, where they will live happily ever after. The Queen then persuades her to take a bite before the wish grows cold. Snow White does so and soon falls to the floor after feeling the poison's effects, which causes her to fall into a Sleeping Death. As the Queen is leaving, she is seen by the dwarfs, who chase her to a cliff, where she falls to her death to be eaten by vultures. Love's First Kiss The dwarfs find Snow White and they grieve her "death" as they return home. In mourning, they hold a funeral for her at their cottage. Finding her so beautiful, even in death, they cannot find it in their hearts to bury her and instead place her in a handmade coffin carved of glass and gold. As the time goes by, the Prince hears of this and rides to the clearing where her coffin has been placed. The dwarfs make way for the Prince to approach Snow White. He then gives the princess a kiss, a "Love's First Kiss", which breaks the curse, reviving Snow White. She wakes up and, upon seeing the Prince, extends her arms out to him as he scoops her up in her arms. The dwarfs rejoice, as the Prince carries Snow White to his horse. She kisses each dwarf goodbye before leaving with the Prince for his castle (the outline of which is shown in the clouds above), where they live happily ever after. Other appearances ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit In the movie, Snow White makes a cameo in which she is seen helping the disguised Queen cross the street in Toontown to the Apple Shop, and later at the end of the film. House of Mouse As with many other Disney feature animated characters, Snow White made many cameo appearances as one of the guests on ''House of Mouse. She is usually seen with the Seven Dwarfs. She notably figured prominently in the episode "Pluto Saves the Day", in which Pete dressed up as her as part of his plan to put the House staff to sleep with some magic sleeping apples that he bought from the Witch. Snow White finds out about his plot, however, and helps Pluto save the day by telling him that he needs to kiss the sleeping staff members in order to wake them up. She can also be seen in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, and in Mickey's House of Villains. ''The Lion King 1½ In the movie, Snow White makes her silhouette cameo at the end with the dwarfs where they make room with all the other Disney Characters to watch the film again. Her only line is ''"Oh, excuse me!" ''Kilala Princess In the manga series of ''Kilala Princess, young girl Kilala and Rei, throne prince of Paradiso, fall into Snow White's world after accessing the Gate of Dreams with a magical tiara. Snow White comforts Kilala about her kidnapped friend, and later goes to confront the Queen to save them. Before she eats another poison apple, the dwarfs make it to the castle to fight the queen. After their victory, Snow White gives Kilala a ruby gem dug up by the dwarfs as a token for giving her courage. She is last seen witnessing Kilala receive her own gem: an emerald. ''Once Upon a Time For more information on Once Upon a Time's Snow White, click here. Snow White (Ginnifer Goodwin, Bailee Madison as a young girl) is one of the central characters of the ABC series. Here, is the daughter of King Leopold and the stepdaughter of the Evil Queen Regina. When she is a little girl, Regina rescues her from a runaway horse. As a result, Leopold wants to marry Regina and provide Snow with a mother after the death of her biological mother, Queen Eva. However, Snow discovers that Regina loves the stable boy and reveals this to Regina's mother, leading to his death. Regina wanted Snow dead for revealing this secret and prevent her from having true love as she was forced to marry King Leopold instead. Years later the Huntsman is enlisted by the Queen to kill Snow, like in the Disney film, but he spares her for her selflessness. She continues living in the forest, stealing from the nobles of the Queen's domain in the hopes of collecting enough money to move out of the realm. She meets Prince James while robbing him, and she nicknames him Prince Charming when he captures her to regain his stolen engagement ring, which she already sold. The pair fall in love on their journey to buy back the jewels, but he returns to his fiancée. Realizing she and James can never be together, she receives from Rumplestiltskin a potion that will erase all her memories of James. Shortly after, she gets a letter from James telling her to meet him at the castle if she loves him so they can run away before he is married. She goes to meet him, but his father King George catches her in the castle and forces her to tell James that she does not love him. She then goes to live with the seven dwarfs. James breaks off his engagement, but she drinks the potion shortly before the news reaches her. The potion changes her into a mean-spirited and cruel person, and she realizes that her anger stems from the death of her father. She tries to kill Regina, the person responsible for her father's death, but James takes the arrow meant for the Queen. He tells her that he would rather die than let Snow become evil, and she realizes that no one else is willing to die for her. She kisses him and regains her memory. However, the pair are again separated when George's knights capture James. She and the dwarfs then set out to rescue James. Some time later, Snow is poisoned by the Queen and James kisses her and brings her back to life. They are married, but the Queen arrives at the wedding and announces that she will place a curse on everyone to destroy Snow's happiness. Snow is soon pregnant and gives birth to Emma just as the curse begins to take hold. In Storybrooke, she is Mary Margaret Blanchard. She is Henry's favorite teacher, and she gives Henry his book of fairy tales to instill him with hope. She also invites Emma to live with her upon realizing that Emma was thrown out of the bed and breakfast. Mary Margaret volunteers at the hospital and reads Snow White and Prince Charming's tale to the comatose David Nolan, who is really James. He wakes up, and the pair instantly fall in love, despite David's marriage to Kathryn. Mary Margaret resigns from the hospital because of the heartache she feels from being around David and tries to start a relationship with Dr. Whale. However, she develops stalker-like behavior: she knows David's daily schedule and tries to be where he is. She finally tries to avoid David, but she and David find they cannot stay away from each other and begin a secret relationship. After the affair becomes public and David's marriage breaks down, Mary Margaret is labeled a tramp and becomes an outcast. However, some of the residents reach out to her after she sells candles to help the local nunnery pay its rent. Later, she is arrested for Kathryn's apparent murder after Mary Margaret's fingerprints are found on a box containing a human heart shortly after Kathryn's disappearance. The box is later found to be Mary Margaret's, and the heart is proven to be Kathryn's. Emma believes that Mary Margaret is being framed and asks her to wait and to trust Emma until she can be proven innocent. However, Mary Margaret finds one of Regina's skeleton keys in her cell and uses it to escape. It is later revealed that after her escape, she was captured and held captive by Jefferson. She is found by Emma, and the pair are able to escape when Mary Margaret kicks Jefferson out a window. Then Mary Margaret willingly returns to her jail cell to face her trial. When Kathryn reappears, Mary Margaret is released. Consequently, her relationship with David becomes strained since he did not believe she was innocent. He eventually decides to leave Storybrooke when Mary Margaret does not give him a reason to stay. They are reunited when the curse is broken, and they regain their memories. Electric Holiday Snow White appears in the animated short as one of the models in Minnie Mouse's fantasy fashion show. Video games Snow White appears in a few video games, usually those involving the Disney Princess franchise like ''Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. Snow also starred in her own game based on her film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ''Disney's Villains' Revenge In this game, some of the Disney Villains stole the end of their stories and revamped it so that they would win. When The Evil Queen steals Snow White's, she puts Snow in a deep sleep with no Prince to save her. Jiminy Cricket and the player arrive to restore the story by creating "True Love" and conjur the Prince into the story to break the spell. This is done by creating and mixing various ingredients into the Queen's cauldron. However, if the player takes too long to create the spells, the Queen will put each one of the seven dwarves to sleep until all seven join Snow White in eternal slumber and the player has to start all over again. As an added Easter Egg, if the player puts an alternate ingredient into the cauldron when creating True Love (carnation petals instead of rose petals), Cinderella's Prince will arrive to try the slipper on the sleeping Snow White. Surprisingly, the slipper is too big, and he leaves with a warning from Jiminy that the stories "aren't what they used to be." [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Snow White is one of the Princesses of Heart whose heart was required to open the final door in Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Snow White's first appearance in ''Birth by Sleep is when she is encountered by Terra in a meadow in her home world of Dwarf Woodlands, the girl not at all surprised to see the Keyblade wielder standing before her. When the Unversed arrive, Terra summons his Keyblade to defeat them, but he also frightens Snow White and she flees into the woods in fear. After Ventus arrives in Dwarf Woodlands and meets the Dwarfs, he hears Snow White scream and finds that she has been cornered by Unversed and monsters that inhabit the trees of Dwarf Woodlands. He manages to take her to safety and they find the Seven Dwarfs' House where she stays until the Dwarfs come back. They agree to let her stay and keep her company. After defeating the Mad Treant, Ventus heads to leave, but accidentally leads the old hag to where Snow White is. By the time Aqua arrives, Snow White has already taken a bite on the poison apple and fallen into a deep slumber and placed in a glass coffin by the Seven Dwarfs. Later on, Aqua arrives with the Prince, who turns out to be Snow White's first love and the only person who can break the spell. He kisses her on the lips and awakes her from her slumber. She takes her farewell to the Dwarfs before the Prince sweeps her away. During the ending credits, she is seen with the Prince and the Dwarfs in the meadow where her little friends throw flower petals around them. She and the Prince look at the petals in delight. Snow White becomes a D-Link to Aqua and Ventus after their encounters separately. ''Kingdom Hearts Snow White's world was destroyed by the Heartless. She was one of the first Princesses of Heart to be captured and taken to Hollow Bastion. Once they are all gathered, Maleficent has their hearts extracted in order to open the keyhole from Hollow Bastion and release the power within it. When the princesses' hearts are restored, Snow White and the other five princesses wake up from their slumber and use their combined power to shield the darkness inside in order to keep it from spreading throughout the universe. They are not able to keep it up for long, possibly because Kairi, the seventh princess, is not present, but they manage to do so long enough for Sora to return and seal the keyhole. After it was sealed, Snow White remains in Hollow Bastion with the princesses, and Beast, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith. When Kingdom Hearts was sealed, she was returned to her own world. Kingdom Hearts II Although she doesn't appear in the game, Snow White's name is part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Space Paranoids. In password form, her name is the first. Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Snow White appeared as the lead character in her world. In this story, the color in Snow White's world has been eliminated by a race of fiendish creatures. With the help of the game's heroine and the dwarfs, Snow White's land is restored. She is last seen with the dwarfs bidding a farewell to the heroine as they watch a beautiful rainbow. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Snow White appears in this game as a meet-and-greet character near her wishing well at Snow White Grotto in Fantasyland. One of the tasks that she gives to the player is to help find gooseberries, so she can make gooseberry pies for the Dwarfs. She also appears in the ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game, dancing on the princess float with Cinderella, Aurora and Belle. Songs sung by Snow White *I'm Wishing *Some Day My Prince Will Come *Whistle While You Work *With A Smile And A Song *If You Can Dream Disney Parks Since its opening in 1955, Snow White and her Seven Dwarfs have been meetable characters at Disneyland in California and its subsequent theme parks in Florida, Japan, France, and Hong Kong. Snow White has her own spell card known as"Snow White's House Cleaning" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. For parades, Snow White can be found in SpectroMagic, Mickey's Soundsational Parade, Once Upon a Dream Parade, Main Street Electrical Parade, and many more. Snow White is also featured aboard the Disney Cruise Line ships, available for meet-and-greets. Fantasmic! Snow White appears in the first act of the live nighttime spectacular Fantasmic! In the show Snow White dances with The Prince to Someday My Prince Will Come during the Princess Medley. She is on her own boat with Prince Charming. Dream Along With Mickey In the live castle stage show in the Magic Kingdom Park, Snow White appears along with the Prince as Mickey's special guest. Snow White and other Disney Princesses help Minnie fulfill her dream of becoming a princess. Snow White and The Prince reappears in the end celebrating the defeat of Maleficent, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. Snow White's Scary Adventures In the ride "Snow White's Scary Adventures", Snow White's appearances vary. In the original version ride at Disneyland (which was then simply called "Snow White's Adventures) she did not appear at all, because Walt Disney intended the riders to imagine that they were Snow White. This was also done at the original Disney World version as well. The idea did not catch on and figures of Snow White were later added. In Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland, she is glimpsed once ascending the dwarfs staircase, while she is seen twice at Paris (once on the stairs and then at the end) and even more times in Disney World (in the courtyard, running through the woods, taking the Poisoned Apple, being awoken by The Prince and then riding off into the sunset. World of Color Snow White appears in the finale of the nighttime show at Disney California Adventure where she is seen with her Prince. Snow White: An Enchanting Musical In the former stage show at Disneyland's Fantasyland Theater, Snow White plays out her same role in the film with a few differences. She remains in her work rags from the beginning of the show to when she eats the Poisoned Apple. She is changed into her signature outfit (yellow dress with blue bodice, white collar, and red and blue sleeves) when she's awakened by The Prince. Also she speaks to her Prince for a longer period of time when she first meets him, and her vocal range in the show has been lowered from operatic soparano to more contemporary mezzo-soprano and her personaility has been altered slightly. Behind the Scenes In order to take only the actresses' voice into account, Walt Disney listened to each audition in his office while the actress performed in another room, without any knowledge of the actress' appearance or reputation. According to a later interview, most of the voices auditioned did not sound young enough. Among the many actresses rejected was Deanna Durbin. Adriana Caselotti was chosen for the voice of Snow White on September 1935 Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs production timeline (DVD feature). Though eighteen when recording the voice, Caselotti made her coloraturo soprano sound younger, knowing that the character was intended to be fourteen years old; however, Caselotti never informed Disney of this. In recording sessions, clarity of diction was stressed, but Caselotti found difficulty in the line, "Grumpy, I didn't know you cared"; instead of "didn't", Caselotti was only able to say "din'". After rehearsing the line many times, Disney eventually said "Oh, the heck with..." and "din'" remained in the final film. Design The design and characterization of Snow White was influenced by both the heroine of traditional European romantic fairy tales and the popular Hollywood heroine. Early designs showing Snow White with blond hair suggest Eugene Grasset's depiction of the goddess of spring in Le Printemps as another influence; like Disney's Snow White, Grasset's goddess is closely connected to nature, and, as in one of Grasset's studies for the piece, Snow White entertains animals with music. Snow White's design was supervised by Grim Natwick, an animator who had previously developed and worked on Betty Boop at the Fleischer Studio. Early designs for the character resemble Betty Boop, and some appear to be caricatures of famous actresses such as Zasu Pits; however, Snow White's appearance, like the Queen's became less and less caricatured. For example, Hamilton Luske's first design for Snow White depicted her as a slightly awkward, gangly teenager. This design could easily have been animated without the use of live-action reference, but Walt Disney had a different idea in his mind; the character ultimately was designed to be older, and more realistic-looking. In order for Snow White to better relate onscreen to the seven dwarfs, however, it was decided that her head be slightly larger than normal. The ink and paint women felt that Snow White's black hair was too unnatural and harsh, so drybrushed whisps of light grey over the top of each cell. Animation Marge Bell (who would later become Marge Champion) performed live-action reference for the animation of Snow White, directed by Hamilton Luske. When it was decided that Snow White should have a slightly larger head than normal, Bell was made to wear a football helmet to make her head appear larger. This was stopped after 5 minutes, as Bell found it impossible to perform ande-action reference. Staging The scene in which Snow White kisses Grumpy, and Grumpy's subsequent reaction, was inspired by a sketch by Albert Hurter, as was the scene in which Snow White, after being poisoned, lies in a bed surrounded by the weeping dwarfs. For the latter, Walt Disney made reference in a story meeting to a then-recent film adaptation of Romeo and Juliet, suggesting that light appear to shine from her as the dwarfs and animals mourn around her. In this same story meeting, Dick Creedon suggested that the rain outside the Cottage of the Seven Dwarfs be used to suggest tears, weeping for the princess. Differences from the source material While there are many similarities between Snow White in the source material and Snow White the Disney Princess there are also many differences: *In the original fairy tale Snow White is only seven years old when she inticts the Queen's jealousy and she runs away and finds the dwarfs. This idea was softened for the film by increasing her age to fourteen. *After she eats the poisoned apple she remains in the glass coffin for many years and grows up into a young woman while in her deathlike sleep. In the film she is in the coffin for a full cycle of seasons. *Instead of being woken up by a kiss, the prince buys the coffin from the dwarfs and as they help the prince carry it back to his castle one of the dwarfs trips on rock and the piece of the poisoned apple flies from Snow White's throat and she recovers. *She is more vicious for by the end of the story after the Queen drops dead at her wedding to the prince she and her husband laugh about it and share their first dance. *Snow White did not have any animal friends in the original story. Redesign Snow White's late 2012 formal wear "redesign" did not receive many changes. Her short black hair now has a crimped appearance with her hair bow now colored magenta and being moved to the right side of her head instead of being centered in the middle. Her formerly white petticoat is now gold and her entire dress has many swirly designs embroidered onto it. Most noteworthy, her traditionally white skin color has been brought more in line with natural skin tones. Her dress has subtracted some length so her shoes can be seen. In early redesigns, her hair is much more curly and her top has transparent sleeves. Gallery References Trivia *Snow White is the first Disney Princess, being the main character of Disney's first animated feature film. *Snow White is one of the six Disney Princesses to be of royal blood. *Snow White is the only Caucasian Disney Princess with black hair, as well as brown eyes. Strangely enough, some older promotional artwork incorrectly depict her with blue eyes. *She is the first Disney Princess to communicate with wildlife who can understand humans, the second being Cinderella and the third being Aurora. *Snow White is the youngest Princess, being 14 years old. Ironic, since she was the first ever created. *In The Muppets at Walt Disney World, Snow White was the Disney character who had the biggest part in the story, besides Mickey Mouse. *On June 28, 1987, Snow White was awarded with a star on the famous Hollywood Walk of Fame. dressed as Snow White.]] *Snow White makes a cameo appearance of sorts in Aladdin and the King of Thieves when Genie turns Jasmine into Snow White. *To achieve a natural skin tone for Snow White, real rouge and other make-up was applied onto the cel. *The development designs for Snow White ranged from cartoony to more realistic, while the final colors of the dress had before gone through several changes before settling with its current blue and gold appearance. *Snow White is the first of only two Disney Princesses to be "dead" and then revived by a kiss from a Prince, the second being Aurora. *Snow White is the first Disney Princess to be tempted by the villain's offer to make her wishes come true (the others being Ariel and Tiana) and the first to actually give in (Ariel being the only other). *Snow White is the first Disney Princess to be an orphan, the second being Cinderella. *Snow White is the first Disney Princess currently without a sequel for her film with the second and third being Tiana and Merida respectively. Though an unfinished short film, 'Snow White Returns', can be seen on the Diamond Edition DVD and Blu-ray. *Snow White is the first Disney heroine (Esmeralda being the second) and only Disney Princess to be seen praying. *Snow White made a brief cameo appearance in the Mickey Mouse Works cartoon Mickey's April Fools. *Snow White is the first Disney Princess to run away from her love interest. Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, and Pocahontas do this as well. *Snow White is the first Disney Princess to be sung to by her respective love interest, the second is Aurora. *Some of Snow White's dance moves were infamously reused for that of Maid Marian's in Robin Hood. *According to the Disneystrology book, her birthday would be on March 6th. *Some older promotional media incorrectly color her dress pink and purple instead of red, blue, and yellow. *One illustration in the book The Art of the Disney Princess depicted Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as a planetary system, with Snow White as the "sun" and the dwarfs as "planets." The latter appears to be a literal interpretation of "dwarf planet", a term coined in 2006 following the coining of an official definition of "planet" that refers to small spherical objects that are too small to be considered planets but too big and too round to be considered asteroids, and cannot "clear their neighborhood." This category includes Pluto, the former ninth planet. *Both Snow White and Rapunzel share similar dress styles as both stories were set in Bavarian Germany. *Snow White and Rapunzel's motherly figures were greedy of them for youth, Gothel was using Rapunzel's hair to be young and beautiful and The Queen wanted Snow White dead so she can have her title back as Fairest In the Land. *Snow White is the first princess to reside in a dark castle. The second being Belle. *Snow White is the first princess to feature a magic mirror in her film. The second being Belle. Unlike Belle, however, Snow White didn't use it. Elsa will likely be the third (her accidentally being stabbed by a broken shard of the mirror intended for use by the villain would eventually result in her becoming the Snow Queen). *Snow White is the only princess with two names depicted into one. *Snow White is one of the few human heroines who has not been seen barefoot in any of her media. The others include Alice, Eilonwy and Belle. *Snow White is the only Disney Princess not to show any spunky, rebellious or tough side. Cinderella has shown her rebellious side in her third film, Aurora is shown to be spunky in Follow Your Dreams. However, Snow white has shown that she can be a bit sassy; mainly with Grumpy. *Snow White is normally seen with Cinderella, Aurora and Jasmine more than the other princesses. *Being the youngest Disney Princess, Snow White has the most child-like appearance. She does however appear older in the redesign. Also, some Snow White promotional photos promote her in an older appearance. *Snow White is the first Disney Princess to have notably decorative shoes. Others include Cinderella and Jasmine. *Snow White is one of the six Disney Princesses to have a notable hair accessory, the five others being Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine and Tiana. *Snow White is one of the five Disney Princesses to wear a cape. es:Blancanieves Category:Princesses Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters